


Dreaming of You

by Butterflygirl1018



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflygirl1018/pseuds/Butterflygirl1018
Summary: When Adam listens to Tommy Joe's original music he can't help but want the man back in his life. Inspired loosely on the song Consequences by Camila Cabello
Relationships: Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Favorites - Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction. I own nothing but my overactive imagination.
> 
> For mature audiences, contains scenes of two gorgeous men finally taking what they always wanted. Some scenes are explicit and steamy.😉

Opening the door to his house, Adam sighed heavily and dragged his suitcases through the door. The air felt stagnant and hot. He had been gone for a couple of months touring and he was so happy to be home for awhile. He missed his beautiful house and couldn't wait to just relax and enjoy his downtime.

"Finally, I'm home!" He said as he dropped his luggage by the door. Adam looked around and smiled. "First, air conditioning!"

Then a shower, something to eat and his bed, he thought that sounded like a great plan. Once the thermostat was at the perfect temperature he grabbed his luggage and dragged them upstairs. He put them in a corner of his room and headed for the shower. An hour later he had washed the travel off, ate and was currently sitting in bed against his headboard scrolling through his social media. Adam loved seeing what his fans were up to. They were the greatest, most loyal fans and he was so thankful for them. As he was scrolling he noticed that the fans who still supported him and Tommy Joe were posting praise for his new music on SoundCloud. He hadn't talked to Tommy in months and he was so happy he was still writing music. Tommy was getting a lot of positive feedback and that made Adam curious. He pulled up his SoundCloud account and looked for Tommy Joe's new music. As he listened he couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow, that sounds incredible!" he said. He immediately could hear lyrics in his mind. 

He missed working with Tommy. He missed his friend and hated that so much distance had formed between them. There was a time when he thought they would always be in each other's life and he had always wished they could have been more then friends but Tommy pulled away, eventually they didn't see each other as often anymore.

"God, Tommy Joe I still miss you. How did our friendship fall apart?” He exclaimed. Thinking such melancholy thoughts wasn't healthy. "I just need a good nights sleep and I'll feel better in the morning." Adam turned off the lights, snuggled under his plush comforter and quickly fell asleep.

Unfortunately, his restful sleep didn't last long, Adam tossed and turned. His dreams kept returning to a fair skinned blonde man. Every dream had Tommy starring in them. His smile, his laugh, his soulful eyes. At three a.m. Adam jerked awake with the sheets tangled around him. He sat up and shook his head.

"What the fuck! Why now, after all this time?!" He shouted into the darkness. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and tingling with the left over memories from his very explicit dreams. He looked down to see his very large hard on was tenting his sheets. "Just great!" He said as he flopped back down on his pillows. 

He was never going back to sleep with his erection begging for attention. He wrapped his hand around himself and began stroking. Precum leaking from the tip making the slide of his hand more pleasurable. He knew he shouldn't be doing this while thinking about him but he couldn't help it. He could still see his dreams so vividly when he closed his eyes. He could see Tommy on his knees in front of him, his beautiful mouth wrapped around his dick and his expressive eyes staring up at him. Adam's hand moved quicker. He could feel his body starting to tingle with the beginning of an orgasm.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!" He shouted as his dick exploded all over his stomach in a mind blowing orgasm. He squeezed his eyes so tightly he saw stars behind his eyelids. He pumped until the last drop dribbled out. Small after shocks still shook his body. "Damn! That was good!" He was so sated and relaxed now and too tired to examine what all this meant. "This is definitely a tomorrow problem." He yawned, grabbed some tissues and began wiping the evidence of his pleasure off his stomach, after he threw the tissues in the bedside trash can. Rolling over with a sigh he fell into a deep sleep.

Early the next morning Adam woke and stretched. His naked body moving along the soft sheets. He had a smile on his face. He was rested and ready to face the day. 

"That was a great sleep, better than I've had in awhile." He sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there awhile. 

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His dreams about Tommy Joe and the incredible orgasm he gave himself while picturing the beautiful man. Adam rubbed his face and groaned. As much as he wanted to put it behind him he just couldn't. He wanted, no he needed to see Tommy. He needed to see how he felt while staring into those beautiful eyes. With his mind made up he stood and headed for the shower. He would call Tommy after. A small smile tugged at his freckled lips from the anticipation of hearing his voice after all this time. 

"Hope he'll be happy to hear from me. " doubt crept into his mind but he quickly shook it off and started the shower.

Showered, hair perfectly styled and some mascara on his lashes highlighting his light blue eyes Adam entered his walk in closet. He pulled on a worn pair of jeans and a faded blue t-shirt. Leaving his feet bare he headed downstairs to eat breakfast and call Tommy Joe. His hand shook a little as he pulled up his contact. He hit the call button without hesitation not wanting to changed his mind. 

On the third ring Adam heard Tommy say "Hello?" For a moment Adam was speechless. Just hearing his voice after all this time messed with his heart. So many emotions were running through his head. "Hello?!" Tommy said again but louder. 

" Hi Tommy, it's Adam. " Silence. "Tommy?" Adam worried that he had hung up and looked at the phone to see if the call was still connected. 

"A-adam?" Tommy stammered. "I can't believe you're calling me." 

Adam smiled " I just got back home last night from touring and I heard the new music you wrote. It made me think of you. I...miss you Tommy " Do you miss me? He wanted to say but kept that to himself. 

" You miss me? That's a lot to take in right now. " Tommy sounded sad " I haven't heard from you in so long. " 

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I would really like to see you Tommy." There was another pause and Adam thought Tommy would say no. He couldn't let that happen. He quickly said "Please Tommy. Come over, I'll make you lunch." 

Tommy softly chuckled " You're not making this very appealing. You only eat healthy crap! " 

Adam laughed "Ok, ok how about we order in. You can pick." Tommy really missed him. How could he say no. 

"Sure, I can be there at 12:30." Tommy said.

" Perfect! See you then! " Adam hung up and smiled then groaned "This is going to be the longest four hours!"

Tommy walked restless through his house. "This is ridiculous, I need to calm down!" 

He saw his guitar near the couch. He picked it up, sat down and strummed mindlessly. His mind kept repeating a song he heard at his sister's house. She was always listening to the newest pop songs and it drove him crazy. He could usually block out the fluff but this one song took a hold of his memories. Honestly, when he first heard it he immediately saw Adam in his mind's eye. He unconsciously started humming. All sorts of memories came flooding back. The joy, the laughs, hugging Adam, the safety he felt in his arms and eventually the heartbreak.

🎵Loving you was young, and wild, and free  
Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound  
A steady place to let down my defenses  
But loving you had consequences

So many memories flashed through his mind and he was unable to stop them. The strained moments of the last tour. Adam's moodiness and anger which eventually played a role in him leaving the band. Those years were so hard. He missed Adam everyday after that but the hardest part was the hatred friends and fans threw at him. He never understood why, he still didn't. Till this day he couldn’t scroll Twitter without seeing nasty comments. All because he once love Adam. 

🎵Hesitation, awkward conversations  
Running on low expectation  
Every siren that I was ignoring  
I'm payin' for

Loving you was dumb, dark and cheap  
Loving you will still take shots at me  
Found loving you was sunshine, but then it poured  
And I lost so much more then my senses  
Cause loving you had consequences

"Ugh! I hate myself for feeling this way and for letting this stupid song worm into my brain." He put his guitar down and glanced at the clock. It was noon, he really should be heading over to Adam's house. But he just stood there, his body shaking. "I can't do this! I can't loose my heart again to someone who doesn't want me." Tommy knew this is why he slowly pulled away from Adam. He always wanted him but that came with an uphill battle. He knew he could do it with Adam by his side but that wasn't an option. "Sorry Adam." He said as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He just needed to drive, where he didn't know.

Adam looked around his house, everything was neat and the sun shining through the windows made the house feel cozy and bright. The clock read 12:35 " Tommy should be here soon. " Adam smiled, he couldn't wait to see him. With every hour that passed Adam felt more clarity about his feelings for Tommy. He wanted to talk to him, look into his eyes and see if he felt the same. "We're going to settle things today." He said confidently. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out several menus from Tommy's favorite restaurants. He placed them on the kitchen island and waited for Tommy to get there.

Three hours later Adam was beyond pissed off. He had been calling Tommy's phone and it kept going to voice mail. "Why didn't he show up! I can't believe he's running! But why?" Adam didn't know what to do. Did he try to find him or just move on and forget this crazy day. He went into the living room and stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed. He needed to calm down so he could think but as he laid there he remembered happier times. The way Tommy Joe fit perfectly in his arms, it always felt right and he never wanted to let go. "Fuck it! Our story doesn't end like this." He grabbed his keys and was heading out the door quickly. He drove straight to Tommy's house but when he arrived the house was dark and empty. "Shit!" He yelled and hit the steering wheel. He decided immediately he would wait for Tommy, no matter how long it took.

Tommy was exhausted when he turned on to his street. He drove around aimlessly and still didn't know what to do. As he approached his house he saw a car in his driveway.

"What the hell?!" Adam's car was in his driveway! He parked behind his car and slowly walk up to it. Inside he saw a sleeping Adam. "God, how long has he been here?" Tommy said in amazement. Tommy knocked on the window and Adam jumped and looked around in confusion. "Adam what are you doing here?" 

Adam glared at him and when Tommy noticed how angry he was Tommy started to back away towards the house. 

"Oh, no you don't . " Adam quickly got out of the car and stalked towards Tommy. "We have a lot to talk about. So don't even think of running Adam said. 

Resigned that a conversation would be happening, Tommy unlocked the front door and stepped inside, as he reached to turn on a light he heard Adam slam the door closed. He turned and they just stared at each other. Tommy could see Adam's anger slowly disappear and be replaced with hurt. 

"Why?" Adam whispered. And wasn't that the million dollar question.

"Why does it matter? We have separate lives now. Hell, we're barely friends anymore!" Tommy stated " I was so easy to forget. Why does today matter, Go on with your life. I was just a small blimp in your life's story anyway!" he turned to walk away. He didn't want Adam to see the sadness that took over him but before he was able to take a step, Adam grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"It does matter! I'm sorry I didn't reach out sooner but I've been mad at you for so long. You left me! You didn't stay and fight for our friendship…for us." He whispered that last part and that broke Tommy.

"Fight?! That's all I did but you pushed me away. Do you know what hell I went through? Still do?! Your closes friends thought I was never good enough to be included in your tight exclusive circle, and the fans!" Tommy growled "They were the cruelest. The horrible posts I had to deal with everyday reminding me I'm nothing to you. Fuck, I'm still putting up with that bullshit! I know you see it but you say nothing. That's like giving them permission to shit on me, to be hateful! I can't get a simple Happy Birthday post from you without hell breaking loose!" Tommy grabbed a fist full of his hair in frustration. "I'm just trying to live my life unfortunately without my best friend. Everyday I try to manage my anxiety and it's an uphill battle. The ironic part is the only thing that made it better I no longer have." 

Tommy was worn out. He hung his head in defeat. He just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for days. 

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't know I was hurting you. I missed you everyday but I thought this was what you wanted. I want to be here for you. Let me take care of you, what helps your anxiety? How can I ease your pain?" Adam pleaded.

Tommy looked up and quietly said " It was you. Being wrapped up in your arms made me feel safe, protected...loved. " a sob escaped Tommy. 

In one long stride Adam pulled Tommy into a tight hug. A few more sobs left his mouth and he just melted into Adam's warmth.

"It's ok Tommy Joe I have you, I'm here now sweetheart." Adam slowly rocked them back and forth. 

Adam's heart was breaking. He needed to fix this, to make everything better for this man who held his heart, who would always be his heart and he had to start by being honest. Adam squeezed Tommy tighter loving the feel of him in his arms. He buried his nose into Tommy soft hair and breathed him it. His unique scent stirring his arousal. 

"Tommy" Adam groaned " I have to be honest with you. I want you so much and I think it's why I stayed away. I knew you were straight and seeing you everyday knowing I could never have you killed me. "

Tommy looked up at him, tears still brimming his eyes "I don't know what I am anymore. All I know is I want you too. Always had but was too afraid to take the next step."

Adam's eyes grew wide with surprise. " Don't tease me, I couldn't stand it if it was a lie. " 

A sexy smile spread over Tommy's face. He had to take a chance and trust Adam with his heart and body. He stood on his tippy toes and brushed his mouth over Adam's. Tommy's tongue darted out to lick the seam of his plump freckled lips. Adam was so shocked he didn't move at first. After a heartbeat passed Adam took Tommy's face in his hands and opened his mouth to let Tommy's insistent tongue in. They both groaned when their tongues slid over each other sensually. Tommy tasted like mints, a hint of coffee and his own unique sweet taste. Adam broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. The only sounds was their accelerated breathing. He brushed the hair back from Tommy's beautiful face, held his jaw and gave him another long, deep kiss that had Tommy linking his arms tightly around his neck. When Adam finally pulled back the dazed look in the smaller man's gorgeous eyes went straight to his groin. 

Groaning Adam grabbed the back of Tommy's thighs and lifted him up. He whispered breathlessly in his ear "Wrap your legs around my waist." 

Tommy let out a gasp and did what he was told. Tightening his legs around his hips. Adam licked the shell of his ear and made a path down to his neck. Tommy turned his head giving Adam more access to his sensitive neck. 

" Oh, Adam your mouth feels so good. " he moaned loudly when Adam nipped and suck his neck. Sending shivers down his spine. 

"You're so goddamn gorgeous! I want you so much, please Tommy let me make you mine. Let me finally have this sexy body. We've danced around this moment for years." Tommy answered by taking Adam's mouth in a searing kiss.

Adam turned and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. One big hand held him by his ass , the other gripped his back securely. 

"I can't believe you can carry me like this" Tommy chuckled. 

Adam loved the lightness of the moment. "I love holding you like this." Adam kissed his jaw, chin and finally his mouth again. 

When they reached his room Tommy slid down Adam's body to the floor their bodies tingling with the friction. Adam searched his eyes, looking for doubt or hesitation but saw none. Tommy reached for Adam's shirt and untucked it, pulling it over his head then dropping it on the floor. With shaky hands Tommy smoothed them over Adam's chest. His eyes soaking up all the beautiful tattoos and defined chest. His nail scrapped across one nipple making Adam hiss with pleasure. Feeling bold Tommy leaned forward and placed his warm mouth over the hardening nipple. He bit gently loving the moans Adam made. Tommy looked up at him, never breaking eye contact he slid his hands down his beautiful body to the button of Adam's jeans and opened it. Slowly Tommy pulled down the zipper and spread the flaps apart. 

"Tommy you're killing me. Please touch me." Tommy smiled and pulled his pants and underwear half way down his legs in one smooth motion.

Adam's erection sprang free long, thick and standing straight up. Precum was leaking from the tip. "Oh!" Tommy whispered and reached out to wrap his slim fingers around his dick. 

That first touch made Adam crazy. He quickly pulled off the rest of his clothes. Tommy started to undress too with help from Adam. He pulled Tommy against him and the first feel of warm skin on skin almost made Adam explode. Tommy was warm and felt right against him.

"Fuck, Tommy Joe! You feel amazing. I never thought this could happen. I've wanted you for so long!" Adam held him tight, savoring this moment. 

Tommy started moving them to the bed "Then don't wait. I need you too." Tommy crawled on the bed and laid on his back. He looked up at Adam, his eyes dark with desire. He reached for his dick and started to stroke himself. 

"Damn! I could watch you touch yourself all night, so hot." Adam crawled up Tommy's beautiful body licking and breathing him in. Tommy spread his legs making room for Adam. 

"Ah, So. Damn. Good!" Adam said when his body was fully on him. Tommy loved the feel of those muscles and heat on him. He loved the way his weight held him down making him feel dominated. He wrapped his legs around Adam and pulled him in as close as possible. Adam whimpered and rolled his hips against Tommy's. This lined their dicks up perfectly and the feel of their dicks touching almost had Tommy passing out from the pleasure. 

"Adam, you feel amazing." He breathed in his ear. Their precum slicking them up, making the slide smooth. Tommy bucked up matching Adam's pace. It felt like nothing he's ever experienced before. He was getting close too quickly. "Adam, stop" he said breathlessly. 

Adam wasn't any better, his pupils were blown and his hair was messy and wild. He looked down at Tommy worry in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Tommy. I didn't mean to go too far. We don't have to do anything. I'd be happy to just hold you" 

Tommy laughed "I wouldn't! I was just getting too close. I need a breather. I don't want to come like this, I want you inside of me." He panted. 

Adam's eyes were wide with surprise. "Are you sure?" 

Tommy stroked Adam's beard and smiled "Yes" he simply said 

"Thank fuck! I would have waited but I wasn't looking forward to being uncomfortably frustrated all night." He bent down and kissed the top of his nose "Do you have supplies? " Tommy could only shake his head and point to the bedside nightstand. Adam reached in the drawer, pulled out the lube and a condom and laid them on the bed beside Tommy. Nerves visible shook through Tommy. "I promise we'll go slow. I'll make this so good for you but if you want to stop tell me and I will." 

Tommy wanted this connection with him. He loved him, never stopped and if this would be his only night with him he would cherish it. Tommy reached up and cupped his face. He slowly brought it down to his and kissed him softly. Their kiss quickly turned wild. Adam couldn't get enough of this incredible man who occupied his dreams for years. Adam kissed down Tommy's body. Stopping to put one nipple then the other into his mouth until he was squirming with pleasure and his breathing was ragged. Adam smiled against his stomach and continued down his body. When he reached his gorgeous dick, he licked from base to tip and then swallowed him down.

Tommy yelled and shot up off the bed. "Fuck Adam! So good, so good" he moaned repeatedly. Adam gripped his hips to hold him in place. He tasted so incredible, he couldn't get enough. Adam sucked him to the back of his throat. Loving the sounds Tommy was making. 

Adam blindly searched for the lube and slicked his fingers. He rubbed around his hole while sucking him in his warm mouth. Tommy yelled incoherently. The dual sensation had Tommy on the edge. "Adam, I'm not gonna last! It feels so good!" He shouted. Adam sat up between Tommy's legs so he could watch his face. He put one finger inside Tommy, Tommy couldn't stop his body from bowing up from the bed. He stared up into Adam's eyes, mouth open and panting. Adam slowly worked him open. His finger pulled out and then back in deeper, Tommy moaned long and loud. 

" Adam I need, I need...more. Please please please. " he moaned, his head rolled back and forth on his pillows.

Adam closed his eyes, needing a moment from Tommy's pleading. He pushed two fingers in and pumped. He was so tight. He crooked his fingers searching for the magical spot within him. When he found it he pressed making Tommy shout out in pleasure. "Fuck, Tommy you're so responsive, so beautiful!"

Tommy never felt like this before. He burned hot like he was on fire from the inside out. He wanted everything with this man. He just had to hope he would want the same thing. Adam's uneven breath let Tommy know he was struggling with his control too. Tommy started to ride his fingers faster. Shamelessly taking his pleasure.

"Please Adam I need you inside me now! I'm ready." Adam pulled his fingers out and with shaking hands he rolled a condom on. Adam positioned himself at Tommy's entrance his eyes locked with his. His face was flushed with arousal and Adam's breath caught. He was so beautiful and he was finally going to be his.

Nodding, Tommy touched Adam's arms "Yes." Adam moaned loud and long as he slowly pressed inside him. Tommy felt the sting, the stretch of his entrance but with every inch Adam pushed in, he only felt pleasure, fullness, love. He closed his eyes as Adam hips met his.

"Fuck! baby you're so warm and tight. I need to move, Please. The sensation is so overwhelming. You're so perfect! " Tommy opened his eyes and smiled. 

Knowing Tommy was good he gripped his hips tightly. Tommy knew tomorrow he would have bruises there and that made him happy. He wanted to see the evidence of this night on his pale skin. Adam rolled his hips making his dick brush over the spot that made him see stars. His pace was speeding up and he kept hitting his prostrate over and over. Tommy threw his head back matching his pace thrust for thrust. He gripped his own dick stroking in time with Adam's thrust. Adam looked down Tommy's sexy body. Watching him touch himself was bringing him closer to the edge. He wanted to control Tommy's release, dominate him. He pushed his hand off and wrapped his own hand around him. So many sensations rolled through Tommy's body. Adam knew he wasn't going to last long. It felt so good, he always knew it would be like this. Adam's breath became shaky, his pace faltered and became jerky.

" I'm not going to last, feels too good. Come with me Tommy now!" Adam's eyes rolled back into his head. He shouted long and loud as his came, sparking Tommy's orgasm. It ripped through Tommy's body and he thought he would pass out from the pleasure overload.

"Fuck!" Tommy yelled. Adam kept pumping Tommy's dick. His release felt like it went on for ever Leaving the evidence all over his stomach.

Adam collapsed on Tommy his face buried in his neck. The only sounds were their heavy breathing. Tommy turned his head and licked his sweaty shoulder and moaned. "You taste good." 

Adam lifted his head and smiled "You're killing me. " 

Tommy chuckled "No dying, I really want to do that again." Adam brushed the sweaty hair away from Tommy's face. He just stared at him. He was so beautiful and he had his heart fully. 

"I'm sorry I let you walk out of my life. I have so many regrets but I want to make everything right. I want you in my life. The hell with anyone who doesn't agree. " Tommy opened his mouth to say something but Adam stopped him with a kiss. "Let me finish. I want to move forward and forget the past. I just want to love you everyday." 

Tommy gasped " What? "

"Tommy I love you, I knew the first moment I met you. You took my breath away and I just wanted to be wherever you were." 

A tear slipped down Tommy's face. This was all he ever wanted. This incredible man was his everything. "I love you too. So much. I never thought this could ever be my reality." 

They kissed slowly and with so much love. " I'll never let you walk out of my life again" Adam whispered. Tommy hadn't felt this happy in years. He was smiling so much his face was starting to hurt.

"Let's take a shower before we start sticking together." Tommy said 

" That sounds like a great idea and then I want to hold you all night. " Adam jumped out of bed, pulling Tommy up and back in his arms. 

Tommy began chuckling "Is this going to be a habit of yours? I can walk you know. No need to carry me around." 

Adam held him tighter and Tommy's legs wrapped around his waist. "I like carrying you. It feels perfect having you in my arms, so get use to it!"

Tommy kissed his jaw and then sucked the sensitive skin behind his ear marking him with a love bite. Adam growled but Tommy just shrugged and simply said " Mine. " Adam looked at him smiled and said "Always"


End file.
